


beyond us

by vicen_non



Series: Beyond Expiration [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, M/M, error is geno thing, impending, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: Error and Dream have a small talk in between relentless battles. It uncovers something Error's been frustrated for a while, and something that Dream has been keeping secret.
Relationships: Dream & Error, Dream & Geno, Sans & Sans
Series: Beyond Expiration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737121
Kudos: 52





	beyond us

Their fragile balance is broken in the peace of a battle’s quick breath. In the space of emptiness, between the flash of contained sunlight or the glint of thread, two words are spoken.

“You know.” 

Dream’s weapon stutters out with nary a gasp, like a candle blown out. He knows the difference between Error’s coherent speech and his vicious ramblings. 

“Know what?” 

This is a dangerous position to assume, nonetheless. Error could tear him apart at the seams in a flash. There are few factors and variables which would prevent Dream’s early demise, and quite a large variable is missing at the moment. 

A sharp glare. Focused gazes, blades blunted and captured within bone. Dream meets his expression with calm and composure. His ribcage contracts and expands to gulp down air and soothe the aching throughout his body. 

Error’s voice comes out rougher than usual. “Geno.” He refuses to say anything else. The understanding is clear on Dream’s face, anyway. 

Slowly, Dream retreats from his offensive position, and with much more hesitance -- Error follows. Blue strings dissipate, and they are left standing in a destroyed landscape. Craters and large chunks of debris litter the ground around them. Beyond them both is a long abandoned city, and above their heads is a sky dappled with purple and blue. 

“Why haven’t you said anything about it?” Frustration seeps through the spaces between his words. Error doesn’t advance, standing his ground, but his fingers dig into his palms. Dream watches as his eyelights contract, rings of yellow and blue shrinking into black. His expression has remained cool, and it stokes something in Error, something not unlike rage but far more painful.

The air between them remains undisturbed. “You have left that life behind.” Dream states, beginning slow, testing the waters of Error’s composure, before treading forward. “You have given yourself a new name, a new identity, and a new direction.” He lets his gaze sweep over their surroundings. Dust gathers at the roots of a tree. “If you were still Geno, you would make it known.”

Error's mouth parts to say something, but the thought curls upon itself and flees from his tongue before he can shape it into speech. Dream does not meet his gaze any longer, and for the first time in a while - Error flees from battle.

Bitterly, Dream stands in another ruined universe, alone.


End file.
